La Academia de las Naciones Unidas
by Coookie Moster
Summary: AU. Cada representante de las naciones, al cumplirla edad de los 18 años deben asistir a la exclusiva "Academia de las Naciones Unidas" con el propósito de interactuar con las demás naciones para en un futuro fortalecer sus conocimientos y alianzas. Pero, desde la llegada del nuevo alumno todo da un giro sorprendente. ¡Y no era nada mas y nadie menos que el representante de México!


**Advertencias: **

-Calificado T por lenguage fuerte.

-Este fic tendra yaoi (HombrexHombre) Y futuro Lemon y Lime. Se pondrá un aviso cuando esto pase.

-¡Aparición especial de LatinHetalia!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

-Este fic se hace por razones de entretenimiento, no por molestar a nadie u ofender. Pero si llegan a ofenderse, perdón.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos.- Dialogo

-_¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?- _Palabras o frases que al final del fic serán aclaradas, o simples recitaciones.

**N/A:**

Hola a todos mis bellos lectores~! Bueh, me desaparecí por un tiempo, ¡Pero estoy de vuelta con este nuevo fic! :FuckYeah: Este fic me tenia circulando desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya lo tenia escrito solo le faltaban unos pequeños ajustes y ¡Listo! Pero, eh tenido unos pequeños problemas y no había podido subirlo, así como mi falta de inspiración. Se que esta idea de la escuela esta bien usada, ¡Pero no me pude resistir! Y esto fue lo que resulto~ ¿Pairings? Es algo como de MéxicoxTodos; Aun no tengo las parejas principales y bien definidas (¿Ideas?). Espero que lo disfruten; Este fic llego en "mi hora éxtasis" (Las 3 de la mañana) Y les seré sincera, no se como carajo le eh hecho, ¡Pero me partí la espalda tratando de terminarlo! ¡Es de los fics mas largos que eh hecho en toda mi vida! Así que, sin mas~ ¡Disfruten vuestra lectura!

* * *

_**No olvides dejar tu review~!**_

* * *

Enarco su espalda de una manera algo exagerada causando que los huesos de su vertebra soltaran un leve crujido, con algo de pereza se pasó la mano derecha por sus alborotados cabellos negros carbón para luego dirigir su mano hacia su boca para amortiguar su bostezo. Por más que tratara de ocultarlo, lo cansado le resaltaba en la cara; las ojeras que se escondían debajo de sus ojos delataban la verdad: No había dormido toda la noche por estar acabando los papeles de transferencia para su nuevo plantel educativo. Del cual, no quería asistir.

Detestaba, no, odiaba la idea de tener que cambiarse de internado justo en medio año, eso significaba que tendría que ser temporalmente "El chico nuevo" y que muchas personas lo verían como presa nueva, eso sin contar que tendría que ponerse al corriente con todo lo que habían visto la mitad del bimestre. Lo cual sonaba, y sería realmente agotador. Él había implorado, pedido eh incluso rogado a sus tutores que esperaran a que se acabara el año para que lo metieran al siguiente bimestre. Así sería más ligera la carga que tendría que llevar con él. Pero, por lo visto todos sus esfuerzos se vieron en vano, ya que al final de cuentas el término haciendo solo el papeleo para su propia transferencia a la cual se oponía rotundamente. Soltó un gruñido de coraje ante el recuerdo.

-¿Quieres por favor tratar de sonreír? –Le reprocho su tutor con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Queremos darles a todos una muy buena impresión de lo buena que puede ser la nación mexicana, verdad?-Le pregunto el castaño mientras trataba de subirle los ánimos al joven de pelos azabache.

-Recuérdame porque debo asistir a esta estúpida academia-instituto-internado.- Le contesto el joven con un tono aburrido, mientras paseaba su mirada esmeralda por todas partes inspeccionando cada rincón de la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo internado, hasta que se detuvo en la mirada oscura de su tutor.

-¿Por qué? Fácil, como hijo del presidente del gobierno mexicano, a la edad de los dieciocho años debes de recibir una educación especial que contribuya con tus conocimientos sobre la política internacional como también sobre la cultura de países ajenos, para así en un futuro cuando tomes poder sobre la nación se te sea más fácil entablar amistades con otros países o controles de una manera más adecuada la política de la nación.-Le respondió el mayor orgulloso de una forma monótona. Lo había dicho con tanta simpleza que pereciese como si ya tuviera ensayada la respuesta, como si hubiera esperando a que estuviera preguntando eso.

-Ah.-Soltó el joven ligeramente sorprendido. Se subió la manga de su suéter beige y se aflojo la corbata roja que traía puesta, empezaba a incomodarle tanta tensión en el ambiente. Quería poner resistencia sobre eso, ya que el aun no tenía dieciocho años, pero ya estaba por cumplirlos y la verdad ya no quería seguir discutiendo sobre eso, porque sabía perfectamente que digiera lo que digiera sus tutores no cambiarían de idea, así que mejor opto por cambiar de tema para pasar el tiempo- Dime, ¿Por qué debo llevar puesta esta ropa? pregunto mientras se desfajaba la camisa blanca que tenía debajo del suéter. Le resultaba demasiado incomodo como bochornoso llevar tanta ropa encima. En su nación, no estaba acostumbrado a llevar tanta ropa encima, pero, allí no era su nación, y aunque el clima no era tan caluroso como su México, tampoco era demasiado frío como para llevar aquel atuendo.

-Es el uniforme de la institución, aunque llevarlo es opcional, esa era tu decisión.-Le recordó el mayor.- Aunque por lo visto no llevas todo el uniforme completo, y bien arreglado.-Le reclamo su tutor aparentemente disgustado, señalando los pantalones entubados negros que poseía el joven.- Así que no veo el porque me reprochas.-Se encogió de hombros.

-No me iba a poner ese anticuado pantalón de viejo.-Le reclamo el menor con una expresión de desagrado en la cara. Daba la impresión de que el fuera uno de esos chicos populares; con sus pantalones entubados negros que remarcaban muy bien sus ejercitadas piernas, y su camisa blanca desfajada junto con la corbata roja medio floja que colgaba en su cuello, y el suéter beige que se apegaba bien a su delgado cuerpo, el atuendo contrastaba a la perfección con su ligeramente bronceada piel y su alborotado cabello azabache.- Eso iría contra mis principios, aparte María me había dicho que era necesario llevar esta ropa en todo momento.-Hiso una breve pausa mientras se ponía a reflexionar un poco las cosas.- ¡Esa María!, sabía que no me dejaría ir sin una de sus crueles bromas como despedida.

El mayor solo se limitó a soltar un bufido de cansancio y rodar sus ojos para después dirigir su mirada a su reloj que colgaba de su muñeca izquierda, se sorprendió al ver la hora que era. Faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases comenzaran y aún no había acabado de instruir al menor sobre su nueva institución. Valla que era cierto que el tiempo se pasaba volando.

-Bien joven amo, recuerde que sus clases empezaran en cinco minutos.-Se apresuró a decir su tutor.- Trate de crear amistades, ya que las personas que va a tratar en este internado, al igual que usted están destinados a gobernar una nación. Recuerde que las amistades que haga aquí, también se harán en el futuro y pueden contribuir nuestra nación de una manera muy favorable.-Miro de nuevo su reloj y continuo.- Y las enemistades que haga, también se harán en el futuro afectando drásticamente los lazos de amistad entre naciones.-Agrego con una expresión seria.- Por eso, piense en su nación antes de meterse en algún problema.

El chico solo logro asentir cansado, sintió como todo el peso de su nación caía sobre sus hombros. ¿Es que nunca podrá hacer algo sin que le afecte a su país?

-¿Es mucho peso para alguien que apenas va a cumplir dieciocho años, no crees?-Le pregunto el oji verde mientras sonreía algo triste, con la mirada perdida en la gran entrada de su nuevo instituto.

Su tutor solo soltó un suspiro, sabía lo difícil que debía de ser estar en los zapatos de aquel chico. Lo había conocido desde que tenía tres años, y sabia la gran responsabilidad que debía cargar al ser la siguiente autoridad de la nación mexicana. Así era desde que empezó a trabajar para el gobierno, solo veía a un pequeño niño de ojos verdes que iba de un lado a otro, riendo y corriendo por los pasillos de la gran casa de _Los Pinos _tratando inútilmente de correr de sus responsabilidades y obligaciones. Al principio cuando vio al pequeño pensó que sería una carga pero, nunca pensó que se pudiera encariñar con aquel joven; y con el paso de los años le había agarrado mucho cariño y ahora lo quería como si de su propio hijo se tratase. Y como cualquier padre haría en ese momento, el mayor se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y le revolvió el cabello al joven de una forma muy paternal para luego estrecharlo contra sus brazos tomando de sorpresa al oji verde.

-¡Oye! ¡Me despeinas!-Le reclamo el menor mientras se carcajeaba, porque entre ellos dos sabían que la palabra "peinar" no existía en el vocabulario del joven mexicano.

-Diviértete, _escuincle_.-Le dijo el mayor mientras se separaba del abrazo y le entregaba sus valijas. Una vez que termino de entregarle sus pertenecías, se adentró al carro en el que había llegado a la institución. Miro de reojo a el pequeño niño que antes él había cuidado, debía de admitir que ese pequeño niño que una vez conoció, ya había crecido y dejado de ser un infante inocente.- Y por favor, trata de no meterte en problemas, _chamaco.-_Le recordó, con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo que el joven moreno solo asintió.

El mayor encendió el auto poniéndolo en marchaba hacia las grandes rejas que separaban la única salida hacia la libertad contra la lujosa prisión a la que tendría que lidiar unos cuantos años.

Su última oportunidad de retirarse, de escapar, o de oponerse hacia el destino que le esperaba adentro de esa institución se fueron junto a ese Volkswagen negro, que se alejaba de poco a poco. Dejándolo solo en un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas, por un muy largo tiempo.

El chico sonrió con malicia, mostrando su perfecta sonrisa, que fácilmente podría hacer caer por segunda vez a las torres gemelas. Aquel "No te metas en problemas" sonaba más un reto que una advertencia. Y no había reto imposible para aquel mexicano.

-Enserio tratare de no meterme en problemas,-Dijo el joven de cabellos azabaches a nadie en particular, mientras recargaba su mochila verde olivo en su hombro izquierdo y se adentraba a las grandes puertas de roble de aquella enorme institución.-…Mas no prometo nada.-Agrego finalmente sonriendo para sus adentros.

…

Miro el reloj de plata que colgaba en su muñeca derecha y se sorprendió al ver la hora. Eran las doce con trece y no había ningún rastro de vida por los amplios pasillos que parecían no tener fin. Se supone que las clases empezaban a las doce en punto, pero no había nadie rondando por los pasillos, ni siquiera la típica bola de paja que suele rodar en los desolados desiertos. Pensó en varias razones de porque se hallarían tan solos los pasillos del instituto, primero pensó que se debía a que hoy era día libre y no habría clases, pero le pareció demasiado genial para ser real, luego se le vino la fugas idea de que todo eso de entrar a ese internado era solo un pesadilla, pero después de varios pellizcos descarto la idea, y como no encontró una respuesta lógica, opto por creer en la más ilógica que consistía en creer que todos los alumnos y maestros habían sido secuestrados por tacos zombis.

Volvió a sonreír satisfecho, al parecer no tendría que asistir el día de clases por el día de hoy ya que los estudiantes y maestros habían sido devorados por comida mutada. Camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos con la esperanza de poder encontrarse la cafetería para poder comer algo, ya que pensar en esos crujientes zombis-devora estudiantes le había abierto el apetito.

-¡Hey! ¡You! ¿What are you doing out of your classroom? - Le preguntaron a sus espaldas.

El moreno se tornó para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes, que a diferencia de los del mexicano, esos ojos eran completamente verde. No como los de él que era una extraña combinación entre el verde y el café. A simple vista el mexicano supo que aquel chico de cejas pobladas era europeo, tenía una tez pálida, un cabello rubio opaco, hablaba inglés con un asentó muy sofisticado y aparte vestía de una manera algo…muy formal. Si sus sentidos no lo engañaban, aquel chico que tenía enfrente era británico.

El mexicano, con las palabras de su tutor en mente sobre la importancia de hacer amigos para el bien del país, le ofreció una sonrisa de lo más amigable así como deslumbrante a aquel chico, que se sonrojo levemente.

-I get lost.-Respondió con simpleza el mexicano mientras sonreía ironico.

-¿Nation?- Le volvió a preguntar el europeo, con una de sus grandes cejas arqueadas. El mexicano no lo había notado antes, pero aquel chico también traía el anticuado uniforme que él, solo que a diferencia suya, el de él estaba arreglado y el suyo no, además en el uniforme del europeo sobresalía una pequeña bandita que rodeaba todo su brazo con la palabra escrita "_Class Monitor"._

-México.- Le contesto con orgullo el moreno mientras le volvía a ofrecer una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh, así que tú eres el nuevo país que se iba a integrar a la Academy of the United Nations.-Comento el rubio mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.- Oh en español, la Academia de las Naciones Unidas, pero puedes llamarla por las siglas AUN oh si prefieres, ANU.

-Ah, sí, gracias por la información.-Comento algo desinteresado el mexicano.- Pero, por ahora lo que necesito saber es donde está mi clase, o la cafetería.-Ladeo un poco su cabeza provocando que sus rebeldes cabellos se menearan suavemente con el movimiento.

El británico al verlo solo se sonrojo más, tenía que admitir que aquel chico era tan apuesto que no podía evitar el sonrojarse cada vez que veía sus labios moverse. ¡Por la reina Isabel! Apenas conocía a ese chico y ya se estaba pensando en lo increíble que sería besar esos carnosos labios.

-¡Oh! Yes, yes.- Asintió el británico.- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu clase?

-Historia primer grado, en el salón B.-Recito el mexicano mientras leía un pequeño papel donde venían todos sus horarios.

-Well, el salón de historia para los de primer bimestre esta todo derecho, luego das vuelta a la izquierda y casi enseguida encontraras el salón B.- Explico el rubio mientras hacía extrañas señas con las manos.- ¿Se te dificulta? Oh, ¿Prefieres que te escolte hasta tu salón? Ya que, es muy fácil perderse por estos pasillos.

-Eh, no gracias…-Se adelantó a decir el latino.- Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto curioso.

-Arthur Kirkland, representante de la gran nación de Inglaterra.- Se presentó el británico con una ligera reverencia.

El latino confundido hacia la acción del rubio, imito la acción del inglés.

-Un gusto conocerlo Arthur.- Dijo el mexicano algo nervioso, ya empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Por un momento se sintió como una damisela que le entrega su pañuelo al caballero que llega a su rescate. Y para aclarar, el seria la damisela, o en su caso el damiselo.- Pues bien, adiós. –Agrego para ya largarse de una buena vez y acabar con esa incómoda situación.

-You're welcome, But ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?-Pregunto el rubio de cejas abundantes.

-Alexander.-Le respondió algo apresurado.- Bueno, I have to go. ¡Nos vemos!-Prosiguió algo apresurado mientras se despedía y se iba perdiendo por los amplios pasillos del instituto.

-¡GoodBye! See you later.-Se despidió el británico mientras se dirigía a la dirección opuesta a la que iba el latinoamericano.

…

Después de unos quince minutos, logro llegar hasta su salón. Aquella pequeña visita en la cafetería le había quitado más tiempo de lo planeado. ¡Rayos! ¿Qué explicación le daría al profesor? Al parecer tendría que arreglárselas a la antigüita para poder colarse en su clase sin ser detectado. Desde el otro lado de la puerta, mirando desde la pequeña ventana que poseía la puerta; Espero un momento en el que el profesor enfocara su vista por completo en el pizarrón, después de ubicar un asiento libre, abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo, con su mochila verde olivo colgando en su hombro izquierdo tratando de evitar hacer cualquier ruido que lo pudiera delatar. Rezo a todos los dioses que conocía por que el maestro no notara su presencia. Pero, eso sería abusar de su suerte.

-La clase de historia comenzó hace veinte minutos, dígame ¿Cuál es su escusa?-Pregunto el profesor sin ni siquiera limitarse a quitar la mirada del pizarrón.

-¿Me creería si le digo que fui temporalmente secuestrado por aliens?-Pregunto el mexicano con inocencia.-No espere, necesito una excusa mejor, Oh ya se, Me topé con _Mario Moreno_ y pues aproveche y me tome un par de fotos con él.

Al terminar de decir eso, el aula se llenó de carcajadas. El moreno solo se limitó a sonreírle al maestro que lo miraba con cansancio.

-Oh, qué bien tenemos otro comediante.-Soltó el profesor encarando al joven latino.- ¿Por qué no se presenta ante la clase señor? –Le pregunto, después se dirigió a la clase.- ¿Recuerdan al nuevo estudiante que se iba a unir a la ANU? Pues bien, conózcanlo y háganse amigo de él.

Todos fijaron su mirada en el joven de cabellos azabache. El chico, ligeramente intimidado por las miradas, sonrió borrando cualquier rasgo de su nerviosismo.

-Me llamo Alexander, pero me pueden decir Alex; Actualmente tengo diecisiete años; Vengo de México, por lo tanto soy el representante de México.-Soltó el chico.- Ah, si mi dilema es "Jodeme y te jodiste" Así que les pido, que si van a estar jodiendome piénselo más de dos veces.

-Linda presentación.-Puntualizo el profesor mientras reía disimuladamente ante el carácter del chico. Sabía perfectamente que las cosas iban a cambiar con la nueva entrada de ese chico. De solo imaginarlo lo hacia reír- Ahora, tome asiento que tiene muchas cosas con las cuales se tiene que poner al corriente.-Agrego el profesor mientras señalaba un asiento que estaba vacío.

El mexicano, sin poner resistencia se dirigió al asiento designado siendo seguido por las miradas de sus nuevos compañeros. Dejo su mochila a un lado de su nuevo escritorio de trabajo y tomo asiento. Su lugar estaba en la parte central, lo que era una ventaja ya que la amplia ventana que se encontraba a su lado le ofrecía un paisaje increíble, pero la desventaja era que sería más complicado poder tomar una siesta sin ser captado por el profesor.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, el latino saco su libro de historia, pero se sentía algo incómodo al sentir tantas miradas estar pendientes ante sus próximos movimientos. Miro para los lados para ver quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros, a su lado derecho había un chico de tez aperlada, ojos castaños y cabello rubio; y a su lado izquierdo había un chico de una tez de color chocolate y cabello negro, con ojos de color miel que resaltaban como dos pequeñas gemas. Ambos chicos lo miraban con admiración, o eso supuso el mexicano.

-Así que, ¿Sos nuevo? ¿Eh?-Pregunto el rubio de ojos castaños. El mexicano supo de inmediato que era argentino por su asentó "cantadito".

-Pues, no lo sé señor, ¿A usted le parece que soy nuevo?-Le contesto sonriente el mexicano con tono sarcástico.

-¡Che, boludo! ¡No tenías que usar tu sarcasmo conmigo!-Le reprendió el argentino ofendido.

-Perdón, el sarcasmo suele escaparse de mi cuando estoy nervioso.-Se excusó el oji verde algo avergonzado por su conducta mientras se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento en cara.

-¡Que va! No te preocupes por eso, ¡Claro que te perdono!-Dijo el argentino mientras le daba unas suaves palmadas en la espalda mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa al mexicano, lo cual lo reconforto mucho.

-¡Oi lá! ¿Así que tú eres México, eh?-Pregunto el chico de tez más oscura.- Dime, ¿Qué se siente comer tacos todos los días? ¿Es cierto que se transportan por medio de burros? ¿Es cierto que son amigos de la muerte? ¡Oh,oh,oh,oh! ¿Allá en México existe la _samba_?-Agrego emocionado mientras daba pequeños brincos en su pupitre.- Ah por cierto soy Rayen de Brasil.

El mexicano soltó una sonora carcajada ante las preguntas de su compañero, le costó un poco poder procesar tantas preguntas.

-Primero que nada, los mexicanos no comemos tacos todos los días, es solo que tenemos una habilidad especial para convertir todo lo que queramos en un taco; Segundo, México es un país moderno, si quieres encontrar gente sombre burros tendrás que buscar en la parte rural del país; Y tercero, si somos amigos de la muerte, de hecho en mi país hay un día dedicada para ella, allí podrás preguntarle si quiere bailar samba.-Le respondió el oji verde sonriente.- Y bueno, creo que ya les eh contado mucho de mí, tutéenme acerca de ustedes.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Vengo de Argentina, Buenos Aires; Mi nombre es Diego pero podeis llamarme Diego si os gustas.

-Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Te llamas Diego pero te dicen Diego?-Pregunto confundido el mexicano.

-Che, veras en la ANU normalmente respondemos por los nombres de vuestras naciones; Solo las personas que sean muy cercanas a ti pueden llamarte por tu nombre de pila.-Explico el chico de ojos castaños.

-¿Ya me eh ganado ese privilegio? Pero, si apenas los conozco… ¡No me vallas a decir que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista!, ¿Verdad?-Comento el mexicano mientras le guiñaba el ojo al argentino.

-¡Pero tenía que ser mexicano!-Exclamo el rubio tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

- Todos os Latinos são irmãos, es por eso que puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre de pila.-Explico el brasileño sonriente.

-Aparte, con tu llegada Los Tres Gigante están de vuelta.-Agrego el argentino.

-¿Los tres gigantes?-Pregunto un curiosos mexicano mientras se rascaba la nuca curioso.

-Sí, veras; _Los Tres Gigantes_ son mejor conocidos por ser las naciones más grandes en Latinoamérica, así también como las más conocidas. En este caso Argentina, México, y yo.-Explico sonriente el brasileño.- ¡Seremos inseparables! Y Si crees que eso es fabuloso, ¡Espera a conocer a Chile y a Honduras! Esos dos te caerán bien con simplemente mirarlos ¡Beberemos y bailaremos toda la noche! ¡Y si crees que eso es bueno, espera a conocer a Perú! Y no puede faltar Bolivia, ¿Sabías que en Bolivia no hay mar? ¡Pero, aun así no sé como pero cocina un pescado exquisito!

-¿Enserio? Eso suena genial.-Se limitó a decir el oji verde ante tanta alegría por parte del brasileño.

-Tendrás que perdonar a este boludo, se pone algo emocionado cuando se trata de hacer nuevos amigos.-Comento el rubio sonriente.

Algo en aquellos dos chicos le resulto relajante, eh incluso agradable. No conocía detalladamente a aquellos dos chicos, pero con saber sus nombres le fue suficiente para poner su confianza en ellos. ¿Era peligroso? Lo suficiente, ¿Tenía miedo de salir dañado? Claro que sí, pero algo en él le dijo que en manos de ellos dos todo estaría bien. Oh, eso es lo que quería creer.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.-Fue lo que le contesto el mexicano antes de ser regañado por el profesor por no poner atención.

…

-¡Y luego me pregunto que si nevaba en Brasil!-Exclamo el brasileño ahogándose con su propia risa.

Los tres latinos estallaron en risas al terminar de oír la anécdota del brasileño mientras salían del salón de historia y se dirigían hacia a la cafetería. La clase había durado dos horas completas, lo suficiente como para reforzar los lazos de amistad de los tres chicos. El trio de amigos, ahora se dirigía hacia la cafetería, donde le presentarían al mexicano los demás latinoamericanos.

-No puedo creer que haiga gente tan boluda~.-Agrego el Argentino a nadie en específico después de recuperarse de su ataque de risa.- Y vos, ¿Qué buscas? –Esta vez se dirigió al mexicano; Que se encontraba buscando desesperadamente por su mochila.

-Agh, ¡Joder! No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado…-Murmuraba enojado el de cabellos azabache con media cabeza metida en su mochila.

-¿Qué olvidaste Alex?-Pregunto con algo de curiosidad el brasileño.

-Mi billetera, se me debió caer en el salón de historia.-Comento con un gesto de disgusto el oji verde.

-Si quieres te ayudamos a buscarla, ya sabes cómo sos nuevo es fácil perderse.-Sugirió el argentino.

-No, gracias ¿Pueden esperarme en la cafetería? No tardo ni un minuto.-Les comento algo apresurado el mexicano. En verdad que todos subestimaban su capacidad de orientación, ¡Ja! Ya les enseñaría que el era muy capaz para estar por los pasillos y sin perderse.

-Vale, ¿Pero estas seguro de que sabes cómo llegar?-Volvió a preguntar el argentino.

-Si mama, si se cómo llegar.-Dijo el mexicano con tono aburrido de un niño que lo acababan de regañar mientras se volvía hacia el salón.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fueron las réplicas del rubio, y las burlas del brasileño antes de irse corriendo hacia el salón de historia para salvar a su pequeña billetera.

…

Después de haber recuperado su billetera con mucho éxito, el latino salió del salón y se dirigió hacia los pasillos para ir hacia la cafetería donde sus amigos lo estarían esperando. Pero, tantos pasillos lo confundieron y en menos de un minuto ya se había perdido. ¡Pero tenía que ser un pinche orgulloso para negarse a tener la ayuda de sus amigos!

-¿Cómo era? Estaba seguro que era izquierda, luego vuelta a la derecha eh izquierda otra vez.-Se dijo el mexicano confundido mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno, cabizbaja pensando en la ruta que tendría que tomar para poder llegar hasta la cafetería.

Y como era de esperar, tropezó con un cuerpo mucho más grande que el de él. Provocando que su trasero cayera al duro suelo con un fuerte golpe en su trasero de porcelana.

-¡Auch!-Se quejó el latino al sentir el horrible dolor en la retaguardia expandirse por toda su columna.

-What the…Are you Ok?-Pregunto el extraño mientras ayudaba al mexicano a levantarse.

Al pararse, el latino pudo apreciar mejor "Al gigante" con el que se había tropezado; Tenia unos ojos azules igual que el mar que se ocultaban detrás de unas gafas, y un cabello rubio que brillaba como la misma luz del sol, con una estúpida sonrisa que adornaba toda su cara.

Ante la mirada crítica del mexicano, el rubio solo atino a sonrojarse.

-¡¿Cómo chingados crees que voy a estar bien después del madrazo que mi trasero acaba de recibir?! ¡¿Eh?!-Pregunto algo indignado y enojado el de cabello azabache mientras se sobaba la parte mencionada.-Muy apenas puedo pararme~.-Se quejó el mexicano.

-Don't worry! The hero Will help you!-Dijo, no, grito el rubio mientras una nueva sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Y como si fuera arte de magia, todo su enojo desapareció dejando solo a un mexicano desconcertado. ¿Aquel rubio se había proclamado "Héroe"? Por la sonrisa estúpida que adornaba toda su cara sabia que las cosas no saldrían bien, se conciencia se lo decía a gritos.

Mierda.

Algo en su interior le dijo que corriera lo más rápido posible de ese chico, le daba una mala espina. Sabía que eso no acabaría nada bien, lástima que sus piernas no respondían ante el llamado de auxilio que su cerebro les mandaba.

Ya se jodio.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de palabras:**

La gran casa de Los pinos: Hace referencia La Residencia Oficial de los Pinos, referida coloquialmente como _Los_ _Pinos_, es la casa del Presidente de México.

Escuincle, chamaco: Sinónimos que se usan en México de vez en cuando para decir _"Niño"_

Mario moreno:El actor mexicano mas famoso de comedia en México, conocido mejor como "_Cantinflas"_

Samba: Es un tipo de baile, así como un genero de música nacido en la gran nación de Brasil.

Los tres gigantes: Hace referencia al "_Latin-giant-trio_" Conformado por Brasil, México, y Argentina por ser de los tres países mas destacados así como importantes de toda Latinoamérica.


End file.
